Buzz
Buzz was a competitor robot from Beverton, Oregon, that fought in Season 2 of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. In the US Championship, it progressed to the second round in its heat before losing to The Falcon Mark 2 there. Buzz also fought in the Robot Rebellion at the end of the series, but lost to Ninjitsu through a breakdown, after the battle was re-fought when both robots fell into the pit together on the first attempt. Joe Murawski also fought with Flippa in UK Series 7, but with little success. Design Buzz was a double-wedged, four-wheel drive robot armed with a front-hinged flipper that was mounted sideways, similar to the weapon found on Lightning, and a rear 2,000rpm spinning drum. The robot was painted silver and blue, and armored in ⅜-inch 6061-grade aluminum with a steel nose-guard. Two eyes and a nose were also mounted above Buzz's flipper, which were easily detached or destroyed during battles. For the Robot Rebellion, Buzz's regular left eye was replaced with a 'black eye', as a reference to it being attacked by Sir Killalot during the US Championship. Robot History Season 2 Buzz initially fought in the US Championship, competing in Heat H. In its first-round battle, it fought Tyranabot and Xylon. Buzz and Xylon immediately rammed into each other in the opening seconds, although neither robot was able to flip each other as Tyranabot drove in. The two robots rammed into Tyranabot, with Buzz momentarily getting underneath Tyranabot as they did so, before Tyranabot and Xylon pushed Buzz back. Both of Buzz's opponents pushed it towards the wall, before Buzz pushed Tyranabot across the arena as the latter made its attack. Eventually, Buzz drove under Xylon - causing its eyes and nose to come flying off - before tipping it onto its side with the flipper, with part of Xylon's wedge being dislodged and folded on itself in the process. As Xylon drove itself into the wall trying to re-right itself, Buzz proceeded to approach Tyranabot before pushing Xylon around once it rejoined the battle. At some point, Buzz stopped moving for a short while, but regained mobility and chased Xylon around the descending pit as time ran out. 'Cease' was called, and Buzz survived to a judges' decision, which put it and Tyranabot through to the second round. There, it faced The Falcon Mark 2. At the start, Buzz immediately drove around and alongside The Falcon Mark 2, with both robots separating before The Falcon Mark 2 got itself stuck on the Disc of Doom. Buzz pushed The Falcon Mark 2 free from the Disc of Doom, before being pushed back by The Falcon Mark 2 and lifted by the latter's arm. It landed on The Falcon Mark 2's wedge, and was dragged back across the arena before being pushed into Sir Killalot. Buzz initially dodged Sir Killalot, but was backed into the CPZ, and while it eventually escaped, it was then pushed around by The Falcon Mark 2 once again and attacked by Sir Killalot again. After being turned over, Buzz was picked up by Sir Killalot and carried across the arena, its open flipper whacking Sergeant Bash's flamethrower in the process, before being dropped into the pit. Despite Buzz not appearing to have been counted out in the TV broadcast, it was eliminated from the US Championship as a result. Buzz also competed in the Robot Rebellion, where it fought Ninjitsu in the first round. It immediately pressed the pit release button as Ninjitsu struggled to move, before Ninjitsu slammed into its front wedge, destroying its eyes and nose in the process. Buzz got under Ninjitsu and lifted it, getting its flipper caught through Ninjitsu's exposed chassis as a result before carrying it towards the pit. While attempting to push Ninjitsu down, Buzz fell in with it, causing the judges to immediately order a rematch. In the rematch, Buzz bumped into Ninjitsu's spinner, losing its 'black eye' as it drove away and dodged a second attack. It rammed into Ninjitsu again, and instantly stopped moving as Ninjitsu continued attacking with its spinning square. Sir Killalot nudged Buzz to check for signs of mobility, before grabbing hold of it and dragging it across the arena as soon as Refbot counted it out. Sergeant Bash then pushed Buzz onto the Floor Flipper, where it was thrown across the arena and landed on its back. Needless to say, Buzz was eliminated from the Robot Rebellion. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Series History US Series UK Series Outside Robot Wars Buzz was originally known as Speed Bump XL and was due to enter the middleweight category of BattleBots Season 4.0 in November 2001 but had problems and forfeited its only fight where it would have fought Moebius. It did compete in BattleBots Season 5.0 where it beat Crash Test Junior then lost to Scrap Daddy Flipskanker and the 2004 NPC Charity event, receiving a bye and then beating Death Drum before losing to Z.I.P and Easty Beast. For Extreme Warriors, Speed Bump XL was converted into the heavyweight Buzz by adding extra batteries and nose guards. The original Speed Bump was a lightweight robot that entered BattleBots Season 3.0-5.0 and the 2004 NPC Charity event. Trivia *In an official Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors programme, Buzz was referred to as DSC. Category:US Series competitors Category:Robots from Oregon Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots with Drums Category:Robots which have driven into the Pit Category:US robots that competed in BattleBots Category:RoboGames Competitors Category:Robots with Front-hinged Flippers Category:Robots from teams that entered BattleBots Category:Robots from teams that entered RoboGames